


Glass swan

by TaurusDoodles



Series: Hetalia fankid short stories [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDoodles/pseuds/TaurusDoodles
Summary: Ivan had been conversing with Amelia all summer long. He planned a move from Ontario to Texas with his boyfriend Yao, an eventful decision to say the least. And it was all worth it to meet him.
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Female America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia fankid short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781152
Kudos: 6





	Glass swan

Rented tires drove over the rocky unpathed road. Dust sprang up in its wake, just enough to make a man choke. The 2003 Ford Taurus slowed down as it came closer and closer to the old cozy two story ranch house. The front door opened first then the screen door with a creak. The pristine silver car came to a halt, its U-haul extension stopping a second later with a gentle jump. Worn black and white tennis shoes stepped out of the passenger side of the car in time with the jeweled sandals on the porch. On the driver's side, out stepped a pair of red shoes intended for running but was clearly stained with grease and cracking mud. The door shut with a thud and click. "I hope the ride over wasn't too much trouble." Ivan ignored the glaring sun, looking past it to see a familiar face. He smiled kindly at her. She smiled back. "Of course not, Amelia. It was quite peaceful. Right, Yao?"

The man in question was too busy shielding his eyes from the afternoon light, squinting and grimacing. "He played nothing but Blink 182 the entire eight hours here. Ask me to recite any song. Go ahead. I have it memorized." Yao grumbled. Ivan and Amelia laughed. "It was the only CD I had on me! And you didn't like what the radio was playing! You complain too much, do you know that Лучик?" Yao blew a raspberry in Ivan's direction, earning a heartfelt chuckle from Ivan. Amelia stood on the last step of the porch stairs, hands in her jean pockets. "So this is the  _ famous _ Yao you told me about all summer? Honestly pictured him with longer hair..." Yao stepped up, extending a hand politely. Amelia took it kindly, firmly shaking it. "Yao Wang. Nice to finally meet you. Ivan's told me a lot about you as well."

"College stories mostly." Ivan pointed out, smug. Amelia blushed, biting her lip. She pocketed her hand again. "Please tell you me you didn't tell him about the keg—"

"Oh you better bet I did,  _ Amazing Amy _ ." Ivan winked with a smirk. Amelia groaned. "Okay. That never happened, you two.  _ Do not _ mention the keg stand story to my mother—  _ because she is  _ here. I'd like to keep my damn ears intact thank you." Ivan continued to smirk as Amelia led the two guests inside.

The whirring of an old air-conditioner greeted them as they entered. It was just as cozy inside as it was outside. Clean. Organized. A hard wood floor with a rug in the middle of the simple, homely living room. Over the mantle an American flag was splayed patriotically. Sat on the mantle were various vintage cow and figurines and framed photographs. More photos aligned the walls throughout the room, many of Amelia or her brother when they were younger, others of family members from past or present. The sofa was obviously fake leather, a beautiful shade of chocolate brown that tied the room together. Straight across from the sofa was a box tv on a short entertainment center that blocked the old, unused, fireplace. A matching recliner sat adjacent to the sofa, a medium sized plush gray dog bed next to the chair. All over the floor children's and dog's toys mixed together, almost trailing a path to the grandmother and child sitting on the ground with crayons and paper scattered around, the goldador lazily flopped at the child's side.

"Mommy!" The boy shouted excitedly, dropping the stump of yellow wax to the floor. Amelia smiled. Their smiles seemed to mirror one another; wide, warm, and full of life. "I was only gone for a few minutes, buddy. How about you come say hi to our guests?" Amelia crossed the room, gesturing for the men to follow after taking their shoes off. Amelia stooped down to clean up some of the mess, the four year old clearly having a fun day as he waited for who Amelia called the special guests. Ivan copied her, leaning on one knee to lessen his intimidating height. He offered a closed eye smile, hoping it would help warm him up the boy. "Go on, honey. Say hello." Amelia pushed softly. She sat a few drawings on her son's play table.

Ivan decided to take the first step. He sat criss crossed on the maroon rug, the child watching warily, scooting closer to his grandmother. The dog that was once beside the boy now sniffed Ivan's knee. He let the old canine sniff his hand before petting him. He noticed his tags read "Ketchup". Ketchup moved over to Yao next, the man more than satisfied to give him attention. Ivan turned back to the boy. "You must be Allen. I am Ivan. Nice to meet you." He offered another kind smile. Allen giggled and pointed at Ivan. "You sound funny! You sound super funny, mister!"

The older woman slapped his hand enough to cause a soft thud, scolding him. Allen pouted, understanding he did something wrong. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Oi! Pointing is rude. And so is the comment you made. Apologize." Amelia dropped the coloring sticks into the bin. "Mom! Don't scold him like that! He's only four. It's either the corner or no tv. I'm sorry Ivan, both for my mother and Allen." Ivan dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Нет. It is fine, Mrs. Jones." He chuckled. "But I suppose I do sound funny, right Allen?" Allen nodded, his blueish purple eyes lighting up at the mention of his name. "Yeah! An' d'ya know who you sound like, Mr. Evan!?" Yao stifled a laugh at the mispronunciation of his boyfriend's name. Ivan ignored it. "I'm not sure. Who do I sound like?" Amelia finally sat next to her son. She scooped him up and placed him into her lap. Allen pointed to his t-shirt, his finger just kinda hovering at the edge of one of the four characters in particular. He was green and angry looking. "You sound like the credible Hulk!" He claimed.

And that's where everyone lost it. Amelia fell back a bit, snorts turning into loud lively laughter. Yao wheezed, regrettably scaring Ketchup, the canine trudging to his bed for a nap. Mrs. Jones shook with growing laughs. Ivan chuckled a little, honestly thankful this child already has a bright and better start to life than he did. Ivan's smile grew a little more when Allen began to clap, the toddler assuming he did something good. "Pardon me, kids." Mrs. Jones picked herself up with a grunt. "I'm going to make some tea. Would any of you like some?" Everyone but Amelia and Allen nodded.

"Say Allen," Ivan reached into his jacket pocket, his hand staying there as he continued. "Would you mind if I gave you a gift?" He looked more at Amelia as he asked this, wary she may not approve. When Amelia nodded her head in approval and Allen cheered, Ivan took a small furry object out. He presented it to the child, urging him to take it. And he did.

Allen brushed his fingers along its somewhat matted brown fur. Then he wiggled its ear, testing just how floppy and flexible it was. He pushed down on the hard plastic face next. It didn't cave in. He smoothed his thumb over one of the bulging eyes, trailing down to the triangle nose then to the painted red smile. He turned the toy over multiple times before messing with its arm. He turned slightly in his mother's lap, looking up at her with a grin. He made the toy's arm flap wildly. "The mouse sayin' hi, mommy!" Ivan sighed in relief, thankful he likes it.

"His name is Чебура́шка. My sister found and gave him to me when I was around your age." Ivan said. Allen tried pronouncing his new toy's name but failed to do so. Ivan reached over and waved the toy's arm. "Call him Topple. Should be easy for you to say, да?" Allen nodded. "Mommy can I go play with Tobble with my other toys?" Tobble. Yeah. Close enough.

Amelia picked the boy up then set him back down on the floor. "Sure thing, sweetie. Let's go grab your bin and bring it here." Allen cheered once again. Suddenly he grabbed Ivan's hand, tugging on it with a huge grin on his face. He held onto Topple tightly with his free hand. "I wanna show you my room, Mr. Evan! I gots a dinosaur! It's so cool! It's got some horns and everything!" Allen bounced on the balls of his feet.

Ivan fell silent, face falling. He was unsure if he really should go. His gaze trailed up to Amelia, looking for an answer. Allen still enthusiastically tugged at Ivan's hand. Amelia shrugged. She mouthed out "sure", causing a small smile to form on Ivan's face again. He went back to Allen, smile growing as he noticed the features they shared; the shaggy mop of platinum blond hair that hung in his face, the honking nose, even the naturally long eyelashes. His ears stuck out like a beacon just as Ivan's did at that age. His eyes were more of a purple than blue, almost a perfect blend of the two colors if it weren't for the violet overpowering it. Yet he was a tiny little thing. Delicate in Ivan's eyes. To him the boy was like the glass swan his sister's ex fiance had gifted her, the exact one his younger sister had easily broken while tossing her baseball around inside. Allen was that glass swan, oh so fragile. And special. And Ivan would do anything to protect him. From anyone and anything, whether it be a stray baseball or a moving car. He'll be there.

Ivan stood tall. Allen watched him all the way, staring in pure amazement at how tall this man really was.  _ He was a giant _ . Ivan gave another closed eye smile, his trademark expression. "Let's go see that dinosaur shall we?" Allen grabbed his hand again, this time leading him down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom, excited to show him the triceratops he calls Wheels.

**Author's Note:**

> Чебура́шка(Cheburashka) (Topple in early English translations) is/was a character in a Soviet/Russian children's story written by Eduard Uspensky from 1966 that later was adapted into a 1971 film. It seems like an interesting piece of media from what I've researched, and it even comes with a bit of history mostly concerning post Soviet Russia as well as with Japan; I suggest researching it all yourself if you'd like to know about it in detail. But my guess as to how Ivan came into contact with a vintage doll of Cheburashka is that his older sister Sophia just kinda found it in some old boxes her father brought over from his parents' house. Then he was like "whatever" about the things in those boxes and let Sophia keep whatever was inside. She maybe kept the journal's her grandmother wrote in but gave the toys to Ivan, who was around 4-6 years old at the time, and Natalia, who was just about 2 or 3. Now Ivan is giving one of his cherished childhood belongings to Allen! And yes, Allen does in fact keep it when he's older! He's got it on the shelf next to a photo of him and his father at his 5th grade graduation! He maybe able to perfectly pronounce his real name now but he still calls him Tobble from time to time.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! My Tumblr is @Taurusdoodles if you want to check out my other fankids and the AU!


End file.
